Nameless
by Wackydog
Summary: It's an idea, I'm working out. I'm not sure if I'll leave it as a oneshot or expand it. Anyways it's about a Squirtle, which I chose, because Squirtle was my first Pokemon. I'll put in In-Progress for now, just in case I do continue it.


When one is born, it is a special moment. The first things they hear should be pleasant. The sound of their mother's voice, perhaps calm and gentle music, or maybe the sounds of nature from the outdoors. What they saw should have also been pleasant. It should have been something that provided a sense of security, and comfort. A newly hatched Squirtle did not experience this. The first sounds he heard were those of explosives, and gun fire. The first thing his eyes saw, was a once proud forest, burned down, and with several deceased bodies, both human and pokemon upon the ground. A sort of instinct told him what he was. He knew that he was a Squirtle, and he also knew that he needed to run, to get away from whatever form of madness was going on in this place. Being that he was a fresh hatchling, his legs were not very strong yet, but he was determined. Even if he could not run, he would still waddle, and crawl as best he could.

With every step taken, the sounds of warfare had gotten further, and further until he could no longer hear them. The journey itself had taken him to a quiet meadow, existing in serene peace, away from the fighting. The grass was soft in this area, and there were a few trees, that were filled with berries of various types. This area had a quiet looking, and clear watered, small, pond. It also had a small waterfall. Seeing this, and the happy pokemon of the area, brought a sense of joy to the Squirtle. He desperately wanted to run over there, to feel love, and acceptance, in a place like that. However his journey had thoroughly worn him out, and with every step his legs felt weaker. He could hear his stomach's growling, as the fatigue set in, and his eyes were starting to feel heavy. The young Squirtle collapsed a few feet outside of the quiet area he was headed to.

"Hey", The Squirtle heard someone say that, while giving him a gentle shake. "Hey, wake up" The voice said again. Opening an eye he saw a huge pokemon, and rather instantly he felt fear. This pokemon was like some form of walking tank with horns. "Hmm, there ya are." The other pokemon said to him. "Now, now don't be shy there young 'un, don't let the size fool ya', I'm gentle as they come. Name's Luke, I'm Aggron, what do they call you?" He asked the Squirtle. Despite his fear, Squirtle was able to answer. "I,...I don't know." He said in a shaky tone. "Well everyone's got a name, don't you?" Luke asked of him. Squirtle shook his head no, in answer to that question. "Well that ain't right, everyone deserves a name to have. Tell ya what, how about you stick around here for a while, and in a day or so we'll think up a name that really fits ya." The Aggron said to him, with what could be called a smile. "Now let's get some food in yer grumbling belly, I couldn't sleep myself, with you sounding like ya swallowed a motor" "What's a motor?" Squirtle asked the large pokemon. The Aggron grinned in response to this. "You've got a lot to learn, no reason to spoil all the fun at once, come on, let's meet the rest of the family, and get some grub."

Squirtle found himself lead into a cave. It was actually very nice on the inside, and quite spacious. He walked alongside the Aggron, and then he both heard, and saw something. A small furry pokemon was rushing towards him. "Oh boy a new friend!" It, clearly a girl by the voice said with cheer in her voice. She started to run circles around him. Then she stopped in front of him. "Hi what's your name! Do you like to do flips? I love flipping! My favorite color is blue! I think it's really pretty! I'm Kimberly!" She said all of this in one breath, at a rapid pace. "Kimberly, this one needs to eat." Luke said in a stern fatherly voice to her. "Ah, okay!" She said running off without a care. "That was Kimberly, she's a Lillipup, she gets excited." Luke said to him. They reached the back of the cave, and Squirtle's eyes were greeted with various berries, nuts, and vegetables of all kinds. There were also other pokemon back there. "Everyone, this here Squirtle doesn't have a name, so as we all know, name's are special. He'll be staying with us, for as long as he likes, and we'll help find him a good one." Luke then introduced the pokemon in turn. "Right now, myself, and Kimberly ya met already. The Vaporeon there is Nora. To yer left you'll see a Sawk, that's Bruce, and finally we've got Riley, the Luxray." Squirtle was happy for the moment, it felt like he had been fated to find this other pokemon, to be a part of their family. Luke said to dig in, and so he did, and his first taste of food was delicious.

Over the next hours that had passed, Squirtle had shown himself to be a kind, and sensitive little guy. He never said a bad word to anyone, nor did he get upset by the antics of any of the others including Kimberly's hyperactivity. He did not know much, but he was willing to learn all that he could, and was more than willing to help the others out with any tasks that they were performing. Nora came off as the most gentle of the pokemon, she gave off a mothering feel to the Squirtle, and saw he particularly enjoyed her company the most throughout the the sun had set, they allowed him a nice, soft nest, they had made for him, to sleep in. Now on the second time he would fall asleep, it was from peace, and security, not terror, and fatigue.

On the next day he found the others outside, they seemed to have been waiting for him. "Oh, what's going on?" He asked them. "We got ya a name." Luke said to him. "Based on your behavior, and actions yesterday, we have decided that you shall be Benignus, Ben for short, it's a name that means kind, and we all saw yesterday, the kind heart that you have. The Squirtle, now Ben was overcome with joy, and even cried a few tears of happiness. "Thank you" He said to his new family, not hearing the sounds overhead, due to his joy in the moment. A powder fell of the others, just narrowly avoiding Ben. At first nothing happened, but then they began to cough, and one by one, to his horror, they started to fall, and stopped breathing entirely. His tears of joy were replaced by tears of sorrow, and fear. Ben finally had a name, and no one to share it with.


End file.
